


The Third Man and Saturday Mornings

by posingasme



Series: The Third Man [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: @posingasme, F/M, Gen, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Lazy Saturday morning at the house of Winchester.





	The Third Man and Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for morning kisses for Sam, Jess and Cas.

The rare Saturday mornings when Trinity let them wake up naturally were Sam's favorite times. Saturday meant none of the three of them were rushing off to work. It meant that, if the baby was still asleep, they had nowhere they needed to be. Knowing his baby girl was resting peacefully, having heard from Dean and John last night and knowing they were safe too, and being flanked on either side by his angels, Sam thought nothing could ever make him happier or more content.

The true angel slept only an hour or two a night, and so he often had night watch with Trinity. Castiel sometimes popped in to check on Dean, even fought with him if Dean called to him for backup. But most nights, he sat in peaceful meditation or read, and consumed exorbitant amounts of television, and checked on the baby whenever she made even the mildest noise of discomfort. Then, after the four o’clock feeding, he slipped into bed himself, and lay his head on the arm Jess was not already occupying.

Sam awoke this morning with each arm full. He would be stiff and exhausted if he spent the whole night that way, but they must not have been in that position for very long, because all he felt was happy. His right fingers brushed his wife's soft skin lightly along her arm. His left fingers drew lines across his husband's hard muscles along his back. Each of them sighed and snuggled in tighter.

He sighed happily, and dozed off again.

It wasn't until he heard the two of them hissing whispers that he finally opened his eyes, and hummed in question.

Jess giggled and ducked into his shoulder.

Sam sniffed and glanced down at her. “Are you two conspiring?” he asked warily.

Castiel's blue eyes blinked with perfect innocence. “Sam, why would you think such a thing?”

“I wonder,” he muttered dryly. “Trin still asleep?”

“No,” Jess teased. “She's starving and miserable. We've just been ignoring her.”

Sam smirked. “I'm going to fire you both as co-parents. It's no wonder she likes me best.”

Castiel shook his head. “You're wrong about that,” he informed him. “She's especially fond of her mother. You and I are simply auxiliary.”

He released Jess to roll and tackle his husband, who snickered at him. “Okay, Doctor. You speak baby?”

Castiel gave him an exasperated smirk. “Sam, Trinity is quite smart, but she hardly has a grasp of coherent language yet. On the other hand, she is extremely open with her emotions, which is a refreshing departure from most of her male human relatives.”

“Wow. You're a jerk today.”

“No more than usual.” Castiel stretched below him, which made his whole body react happily. He could hear Jess snickering at his sigh, but he didn't care. It felt too good to have his lovers near.

“So she's still asleep,” he pressed.

“Yes, Sam. She's good,” Jess assured him. “And if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to conspiring with my angel.”

He gave her a playful glare, and held tight to Castiel. “My angel,” he growled.

“I saw him first.”

“Technically-”

“Oh, I didn't realize you'd staked a claim!” Sam teased.

“I did. For our entire lives, he is to prioritize conspiring with me over being smothered by you. I don't make the rules.”

“You just did make the rules!” he laughed.

She shrugged. “Doesn't mean it isn't a rule.”

“I'm the lawyer here.”

“And I am the doctor. I know what's best for us.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, and reached out to grab hold of Jess around the waist. He tugged effortlessly, and piled both his human lovers on top of him. Limbs tangled, and the humans laughed breathlessly, and then at last there were sweet, lingering morning kisses.

The most beautiful thing in the world, aside from Trinity Claire’s laughter, was Jess Winchester kissing Castiel Winchester. She always ended it with a stunning grin, and he always with a crooked smile and sigh. Then, without fail, they turned on Sam.

In the beginning, the sharing had been awkward sometimes. Sam knew that some polyamorous sets weren't a true triangle. Instead, the love was centered on one of the three, and in those cases, there was often tension and even jealousy. But theirs was a true triple, one in which they each gave heart and body to the other two and accepted each of theirs in return. There were times when logistics were difficult, but their policy of immediate and constant communication among them made it all work.

It hadn't taken long before balances and routines were formed. Especially since Trinity was born, they each needed time with each family member, as a group, and alone as well. Additionally, to keep up their skills and relationships with Dean and John, Sam and Castiel sometimes joined them on hunts locally. Sam had vowed not to ever let himself grow rusty, not now that he had a family to protect. Jess and Castiel cooked together and watched the cooking channel. Sam and Jess jogged together. Castiel and Sam curled up and read together. And most nights, they slept safely in one another's arms.

Sam smiled through a soft, sleepy kiss as he remembered all the times he had wandered into the nursery to find either Jess asleep in the rocking chair with Trinity, or Castiel curled into a nest of blankets on the floor beside her bassinet. She was absolutely the most loved human on the planet, and the best protected.

As the three of them stilled and quieted, feeling one another's hearts beating amongst content sighs, Sam realized slowly that it was raining outside. Something about that made him even happier.

“A good day for staying in bed,” Castiel murmured sensibly.

Jess hummed agreement. “If a big strong angel would go get Trin and bring her in here with us when she finally does wake up, we would never have to leave.”

“Humans get hungry occasionally,” his dry tone rumbled.

“Occasionally,” Sam responded. “But we’re sturdier than you think. Jess and I are tough. We can probably last till-What do you think, Jess? Nine?”

“Oh, nine thirty at least. It could be ten, except for Sam's caffeine addiction.”

“Or Jessie’s tiny bladder.”

She elbowed him.

Castiel kissed them each with gentleness uncommon in such a powerful creature. “Perhaps when Trinity awakens, we should all get up and begin our day.”

Sam sighed. “Okay. But for now, more kisses?”

Their angel ran a hand through his hair and squeezed Jess closer. “For now, all the kisses.”

As it turned out, on that particular Saturday, Trinity slept long enough for the three of them to doze off again, and when she finally did demand their attention, it was at the same time as a knock on the door alerted them to a surprise visit from Uncle Dean. Starting their day was no hardship when it was full of so much family, especially when it had started with lovely, lazy kisses in bed.


End file.
